Freaky Friday
by ChelseaBloom
Summary: It's Freaky Friday- Gilmore Girls style. Please R/R!
1. Wishes come true

Yet another new story has arisen from my (slightly screwed up) mind. This one is off of a comment that Lorelai made in one of the episodes- I think it was Haunted Leg (Ep. 302).  
  
LORELAI: My life stinks. Hey, let's look into each other's eyes and say "I wish I were you" at exactly the same time - maybe we'll pull a Freaky Friday!  
  
So, anyway, after she said that comment, I got inspired.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the title (it's the name of a book and a couple of movies, both of which are very good), I don't own the characters, and most likely any restaurants or bookstores or other public places in this fic are adapted from places in my hometown, and I don't own any of those either. Now that the legal mumbo-jumbo is taken care of, let's get on with the story! **************************************************************************** ******  
  
"I hate Chilton!" the girl thought to herself as she got ready for bed. She had just finished mountains of homework, and she was very tired. "I wish I was Mom" she thought.  
  
In the living room, the clock struck twelve. **************************************************************************** *******  
  
"My life sucks" thought the girl's mother, as she lay tossing and turning, trying to get to sleep. "Mom's driving me crazy, I have no love life, and work sucks. Rory has it so easy. I wish I was her."  
  
In the living room, the clock struck twelve. **************************************************************************** *****  
  
Lorelai Gilmore the third, better known as Rory, opened her eyes and stretched luxuriously. She blinked.  
  
'Where are my Europe posters?' she thought to herself, sitting up. 'Where is my Harvard bulletin board?' She looked around. 'Why the hell am I in my mother's bedroom?' **************************************************************************** *********  
  
Meanwhile, Lorelai Gilmore the second, better known as, well, as Lorelai, woke up and rolled over, only to find herself rolling right off the bed. Startled, she got up off the floor. 'What the.' she thought to herself.  
  
"RORY!" she yelled, at the same time that Rory yelled "MOTHER!"  
  
WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" they yelled in unison. **************************************************************************** *******  
  
"What the heck happened last night?!" asked Lorelai in confusion, as she sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee with Rory.  
  
"Did you do any unusual spells or potions or something before you went to bed?" asked Rory.  
  
"News flash daughter dearest, we are not on 'Charmed'."  
  
"Well, you DID go through that whole 'I'm a witch' phase a while back!" Rory defended herself. "I thought maybe you had begun it again."  
  
"Yeah, but not one of my 'spells' back then worked. Why should they start working now?" said Lorelai practically. "Ha! I win!" she said a moment later, when Rory didn't reply.  
  
"Why are we arguing about this?" asked Rory. "It's Friday! You've got work and I've got school! I mean, I've got work and you've got school! I mean-"  
  
"Rory, sweetheart, let it go" advised Lorelai. Rory then went upstairs to her mother's room and put on a dark purple pantsuit, and Lorelai left to go put on the requisite Chilton uniform.  
  
"Better hurry, you'll miss the bus" advised Rory. "It's the #7 bus; get off at the stop at Chicago and Main in Hartford.  
  
After Lorelai left, packing several large thermoses of coffee, Rory headed out the door and drove to the Independence Inn. **************************************************************************** *****  
  
And that's the first chapter. I'll have the second part up soon, probably by Sunday at the very latest. PLEASE R/R! 


	2. Now what?

Oh, my gosh! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it's taken so long to update. First, my muse went on a little vacation (she says the Bahamas are beautiful this time of year), and when she got back, I found I was having, err, technical difficulties with my Microsoft Word (I hate computers!) Anyway, I'm sorry about the wait. Here's the next part, enjoy! :-D  
  
Oh, and did anyone hear that CMM is set to star in a movie version of 'Freaky Friday'? It's supposed to hit theaters sometime in 2003. Go to http://www.gilmore-girls.net/media/2002/kat111202.html for more info.  
  
Disclaimer: I just checked, and I still don't own any of 'em (damn!). Maybe for Christmas, though.  
  
***********************************  
  
As Rory walked in the door of the inn, her cell phone began to ring.  
  
"Quick, sweetie, I need your locker number and combo."  
  
"Wow. It's weird having my own voice come back at me through the phone" commented Rory.  
  
"Tell me about it" laughed Lorelai. "Anyway, locker number and com?"  
  
"Right. Locker number is 1236, and the combination is 13-22-5."  
  
"Thanks, babe. I'll talk to you later. Hang in there!" And with that, Lorelai clicked off.  
  
************************************  
  
Lorelai stepped off the bus and walked through the gates of Hell. At least, that's how the Gilmore girls thought of Chilton Preparatory School. Lorelai looked around.  
  
'Ugh', she thought to herself. 'This place is so bland! And these uniforms suck!'  
  
Lorelai stopped. She rolled up her skirt so that it came to about mid- thigh, and tied the bottom of her white shirt into a cute little knot at her stomach. She also rolled her knee socks down.  
  
A group of guys stopped and looked Lorelai up and down. "Lookin' good, Mary!" one of them called. "Decided to become a Magdalene, did you?"  
  
"Go to hell, Bible Boy" Lorelai said sweetly before walking away. The guys just stared after her in shock.  
  
Lorelai pulled a copy of her daughter's schedule out of her locker. She found her first class and sat down, settling into her desk and pulling out a copy of Cosmo.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Sookie!" Rory yelled, upon seeing the kind chef who ran the inn's kitchen.  
  
"Hi Sweetie, what's up? I just made some fresh coffee, come into the kitchen for a second."  
  
Rory obediently followed Sookie into the kitchen and gratefully accepted the coffee.  
  
"Thanks. Listen, I really need to-"  
  
"There is a phone call for you" Michel said, going over to Rory.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Rory.  
  
"How should I know? I am not your messenger boy." And with that, Michel walked away. Rory sighed and went to the front desk.  
  
"Independence Inn, Ro- err, Lorelai speaking."  
  
"Hi. Listen, Ms. Dees thinks that I'm in the bathroom so I don't have much time, but what is a male pig that's been castrated called?  
  
"A barrow. A pig in the process of giving birth is 'farrowing'. And a female pig that has not had babies is called gilt. Are you taking a test, or a quiz?"  
  
"Don't worry babe, it's just a quiz. Thanks for the help!" Rory heard the phone click off. She hung up and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"Where's Sookie?"  
  
"I'm right here" Sookie's muffled voice came from under a pile of cardboard cartons.  
  
"You alright?" asked Rory worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine," Sookie said, standing up and dusting herself off.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Lorelai, meanwhile, was sailing through the morning. She found Rory's Agricultural Science, Spanish, and Sculpture classes to be quite easy. "And they call Chilton a challenging school!" she thought to herself.  
  
"Maybe I was right to wish what I did last night" she thought. "I never actually thought that my wish would come true, though!"  
  
She found the door to her next classroom and walked in. She recognized the teacher immediately.  
  
"Rob Rado?" she said in disbelief. "Little Robbie? How the hell are you?"  
  
"I'm fine Ms. Gilmore, and please watch your mouth." Mr. Rado looked a little puzzled. "Now take your seat, the test is about to start."  
  
Lorelai gulped, realizing she was in a calculus class. Math never had been one of her best subjects.  
  
"Now don't look so nervous Ms. Gilmore, I'm sure you'll be fine" Mr. Rado said gently, looking at Lorelai's panic-stricken face.  
  
"A- actually, Mr. Rado, I don't really feel that great."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I have a headache, and, well, you know. stomach problems."  
  
"Stomach problems?"  
  
"YOU know; stomach problems. Cramps."  
  
Cra- ohhhh" Mr. Rado nodded in understanding as the students standing around the two began to snicker. "Well, would you like a pass to the nurse's office?"  
  
"Yes, please!" said Lorelai. She knew that since the nurse couldn't legally give her any painkillers, she'd give Lorelai a heating pad and tell her to lie down. Lorelai figured she'd just 'recuperate' when the bell rang. She accepted the proffered pass and walked out of the room. 


	3. Making Dates

Hey peeps! I'm back with another chapter! See how quickly I got this one up? Yay me!  
  
***************************************************  
  
Rory sighed and walked to the coffeepot in the inn's kitchen. She gulped down a cup of coffee and walked back to the lobby. She was bored. So far, her duties weren't that much different from when she worked here after school.  
  
"Going to lunch!" she called to Michel. Rory exited the inn and drove into town, stopping at Luke's diner. She walked in and ordered her usual. Looking at Luke, a glimmer of an idea popped into her head. It couldn't be more obvious how much Luke liked her mother, and vice-versa. So, Rory decided to do something about it.  
  
"Hey, Luke?" Rory asked sweetly.  
  
"What is it, Lorelai?" Luke didn't look up from the stove.  
  
"Would you like to go to dinner tomorrow?"  
  
Luke immediately looked up in surprise, and he burned his finger on the stovetop.  
  
"OW! Son of a-" Luke muttered to himself. He ran his finger under cold water for a while.  
  
"You serious?" Luke asked, once the pain in his finger had gone from throbbing down to a dull ache.  
  
"Yeah. I think it might be fun."  
  
"Well- well. sure, I guess" Luke stammered.  
  
"Great! Pick me up at 7. And lose the flannel!! Rory left the diner and drove back to the hotel as look shook his head in bewilderment.  
  
"What have I gotten myself into?"  
  
*****************************************  
  
Having gotten out of the calc test, Lorelai felt great. She headed to her next class, which was English Lit. She felt fairly confident about this class- until she saw the name written on the door.  
  
Max Medina Room 205  
  
"Shit! This is Max's class? I have to get out of here!"  
  
Lorelai ran down a flight of steps and out the front door of the Ambroise Building. No sooner had she gotten out the door then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She gasped.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't my little Mary. Or should I say, Mary Magdalene. Skipping English Lit, are we?"  
  
"And what about you, Bible Boy? What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Just coming back from a doctor's appointment" replied Tristan.  
  
"Is everything alright?"  
  
"I'm fine. It was just a checkup. Nice to know you were worried about me, though." Suddenly, Tristan grabbed Lorelai and pulled her into a clump of bushes.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" she asked angrily.  
  
"Shhh!" whispered Tristan. "Do you wanna get caught? Headmaster Charlston just walked by! Come with me," said Tristan, grabbing Rory's hand.  
  
He led her to a shiny silver BMW, parked right up near the building.  
  
"Tristan! Where are we going?"  
  
"If we stay on campus, we'll be caught. I don't think your mother would like that, do you?"  
  
"No, she wouldn't," answered Lorelai, envisioning Rory's face when she found out that Lorelai had skipped not only her calculus class, but her English Lit class as well.  
  
"Can we go get coffee?" Lorelai asked, her face brightening.  
  
Tristan chuckled. "Whatever you want, Mare. Whatever you want."  
  
******************************  
  
A few hours later, Lorelai and Tristan pulled up to The Crap Shack. Rory was already home.  
  
"I had fun today, Mary," said Tristan.  
  
"Me too, Bible Boy."  
  
"Rory-" Tristan seemed to have trouble getting what he wanted to say out. Meanwhile, Lorelai had spotted Rory's shadow through the living room curtains and knew she should probably get out of the car before Rory saw her sitting with her archenemy.  
  
"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow?" Tristan blurted out suddenly. Lorelai could see Rory heading to the front door, and figured she should get out of the car. She fervently hoped that her daughter was not looking out the window.  
  
"Sure!" said Lorelai, desperate now to get out of the car before Rory came out to get the mail. She did not want an interrogation by her daughter.  
  
"Really?" Tristan smiled in relief. "Pick you up at 6?"  
  
"Sure" Lorelai nodded.  
  
"Great! See you tomorrow!"  
  
"See you." Lorelai got out of the car and Tristan drove away just as Rory opened the front door to get the mail. 


End file.
